


Written Words, Written Worlds.

by Lwoorl



Category: Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Gen, No Plot, meta exploration, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Hello again true believers! You might wonder, "why the subdued start? What happened?" But don't worry, you didn't accidentally skip an issue, I don't know either!





	Written Words, Written Worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Gwenpool is my favorite superhero? Like favorite-favorite, not only from marvel, but from any comic. I fucking love her character, the concept, the powers, and I fucking adored her first solo series.
> 
> Gotta be honest: This is actually a vent fic because I fucking hated the first issue of Gwen's new mini series. Also a bit of meta exploration of how living in a story would be like.

Is this in medias res? 

Gwen is sitting in a bus, hugging her backpack. She doesn't know how she got here. But then again, when you're a character you don't know a lot of things, you don't know anything of what happens out of scenes.

Except. Well, except you usually know. It's like being in a dream, you don't remember how you got somewhere, don't have the precise memories of what happens between panels, what happens between scenes, but you still know. So if you just let your eyes drop and relax, you can ignore the feeling your life is cut in pages, can let the fog fill those blanks, like all the others who aren't aware this is fake do. 

She doesn't mind having gained awareness of it, Gwen is used to this sliced existence, likes it, in a way, what with not having to experience getting stuck in traffic or going to the bathroom or anything the readers won't need to read. 

But, well. This is weird. She doesn't remember how she got here, in a bus. So an amnesia plot, then? 

_ Hello again true believers! You might wonder, "why the subdued start? What happened?" But don't worry, you didn't accidentally skip an issue, I don't know either!  _

No narration boxes pop up. That's weird, that's really weird. She thought that very loudly, she heard it, it should had made it to the page, but no letters appear around her. 

In fact… How does she know she's in a bus?

Because it moves, because she feels the seat, because she sees around her.

What is she seeing though? A black haired man sitting in the seat behind her, an old woman on the front. Through the window, a tree, a dog, the sun. That's weird. 

She's focusing on the details, not the entire picture.  _ Can't  _ look at the entire picture. She tries to get a general view of what's through the window and ends focusing on a crumbling old building instead, like she needs to get the small parts first, then paint the whole. 

And that's odd. Usually it's the other way around, you have so much visual information, and then you pick the little details after getting a general view of the page.

She looks at her hands, palms up, and traces a finger through the lines there. The texture, the tickling sensation, the smell of soap, the taste of her fingernails, she can gather a bunch of information, but then, visually… Visually what does she notice, other than there are lines on her palms? 

She focuses on that, and sees the way her fingers get a bit red on the tip, the small wrinkles on her fingers, the small bit of veins she can see through her wrist, but why didn't she notice that before? It's like the information appeared when she tried to focus on it. 

She looks back, at the man sitting behind her, and tries not to focus on his appearance. 

He's got dark hair, that's all she knows of him, if she doesn't look at them, he doesn't have eyes. Then she focuses on his face, and then the eyes seem to appear, like they were always there, blue and with short eyelashes, there are bags under them. 

He gives her a weird look, so she sits back down, goes back to not looking at him. 

"This is a book." She realizes. And, as expected, no dialogue bubble comes to accompany the words.

It makes sense, how it feels different. Only some details are written down, it's assumed the reader can imaginate the rest of the picture. But for her, that exists here, if it isn't written it doesn't exist. She must be acting as the point of view, so if she focuses on something, a description will be added, and that thing will suddenly exist. She can't look at the entire landscape through the window, because this isn't a drawing, for her to see the entire thing, that would need to describe every tree and building and ray of sun. 

She sighs. That's ok, she will adapt to this world of limited information where only details and small things exist. She will tune it out, like she tunes out jumps between scenes. 

Even so… Now that she's awake to the realization, everything around feels so… Incomplete. Sure, if she focuses on the bus driver suddenly the man will appear, but it doesn't change the fact he wasn't there before she thought about it, or that he will remain featureless until she pays attention to his face.

She closes her eyes, because she will addapt, but for now this fragmented existence is creepy. 

Why is she in a book though? A graphic novel, sure, but, a book? 

_ Maybe this is a fanfic.  _

She opens her eyes and blinks. Then, aware once more of the negative, descriptionless space around her, closes them once more. 

Yes, yes, it makes sense. She smiles.  _ Someone likes me enough to write a fanfic about me.  _

So… What is this about? This is a weird start for a story, and she's pretty sure she must have just spent around 500 words just realizing where she is. If this is about shipping her with someone, she would expect to start with an interaction with that person. 

She thinks about her friends, no one gets her attention more than normal. Not a established relationship then, and she doesn't have a crush. 

Maybe it's a slow burn, or maybe it's plot dirven. Who is she to know? This author started the thing with her realizing she's in a story. 

Resting the back of her head against her seat, she sighs, and feels a weight dropping out of her shoulders. This is nice, she thinks. Now that she knows where she is, she doesn't have to worry about cancelation, about the rules. This is a fanfic, so readership isn't the goal, and anything can happen. 

_ Oh, that's right, anything can happen.  _

She smiles. This is a fanfic, who knows where this is gonna end? She might end becoming God, dating Steve Rogers, saving the entire universe, killing Magneto, who even knows.

That said, that also means plot armor is out the window.

The concept is both exciting and  _ fucking terrifying.  _ As far as she knows, this person's gonna continue the story with her tripping as she gets off the bus and breaking her neck Injustice-style. All rules are done for now that she isn't on the main universe, isn't even in the canon thing anymore. 

Whatever, she will deal with it when it comes to that. For now this will be  _ fun.  _

In fact, this will be her vacations, she decides. Hell, it's good she can feel something like fear, yes, it's a good thing. She has nothing against fumbling around, acting as comic relief, it's fun in its own right, being a fucking clown, not worrying about anything, doing whatever crazy thing she wants, but it's also nice to come back to being able to thinking as a real person, she hasn't been able to actually be a fucking human being with human emotions since her solo run, and she has to admit, it would be nice to be taken a bit more seriously.

_ Wow.  _ She thinks.  _ This person truly must hate how my character got after my comic was cancelled.  _

She starts to laugh. It's ridiculous, this whole thing. Where even is the story here? She's spent about a thousand words monologuing. Gwen kind of wants to tell the author this, but they probably already know that.

This is probably just a meta exploration thing, she's realized at this point. No one spends a thousand words on a monologue if you're actually planning on adding plot at some point.

Or, no one she knows of anyways. Who knows, fanfiction writers can be weird, maybe this is truly just a long introduction to her amazing star crossed lovers story with Spider Woman. 

She doubts it though. She's got the feeling the whole thing will probably end around this point. 


End file.
